In the case of a multi-decoder included in recent audio devices, a plurality of decoders operate to decode not only a main audio signal but also associated audio signals. However, most multi-decoders include a converter or a transcoder to be compatible with other multimedia equipment, and employ a decoder requiring a high throughput to transmit many audio bitstreams without compromising sound quality. In order to raise system competitiveness while using such a decoder requiring a high throughput at optimal performance in an environment having limited resources, it is necessary to reduce costs.
When a multi-core processor digital signal processor (DSP) is used in a multi-decoder, parallel processing is possible between decoders, and thus a processing rate is increased. However, costs increase due to an increase in the number of cores and an increase in an independent memory demand of each decoder.
On the other hand, when a single-core DSP is used, since a memory required by decoders may be shared and used in a single core, costs can be reduced. However, a processing rate is reduced due to an increase in additional memory access required for switching between decoders during sequential processing among the decoders.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a multi-decoding method for reducing costs and also increasing a processing rate.